Wonder Wand (song)
Wonder Wand is 2017 song by SOARA. Overview The lead song from SOARA's first single release of the same name. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for TSUKINO FANTASIA～Aozora to Daichi no Shou～ & Chibikko ALIVE Youchien. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = 　 　 ここにあって　ここにあって 世界が知らない　本当の君は ずっと　ここにあって　誰かを待っているんだっけ 忘れないで　忘れないで 君にも　分かんない　本当の君が ずっと　今もずっと　ここにあって 僕らには　 できるよ}} 　 　 ここにおいで　ここにおいで 予感できないことも　起こるけど ずっと　先になって　収穫だったって思えるんだ 憶えていて　憶えていて どんだけ　辛いときも　最後には もっと　でかい声で　笑うようになれるから Lan　Lan　Lan　 Lan　Lan　Lan　 Lan　Lan　Lan　 Wow　Wow　Wonder Wand Lan　Lan　Lan　 Lan　Lan　Lan　 Lan　Lan　Lan　 Wow　Wow　Wonder Wand ここにあって　ここにあって 世界が知らない　本当の君は ずっと　ここにあって　誰かを待っているんだっけ 憶えていて　憶えていて どんだけ　辛いときも　最後には もっと　でかい声で　笑えるんだ さあ　ここにおいで　ここにおいで 予感できないことも　起こるけど ずっと　先になって　大事な思い出になっていく 忘れないで　忘れないで 君にも　分かんない　本当の君が ずっと　今もずっと　ここにあって 明後日には　 Wow Wow Wonder Wand (x5) Kanji provided by sh3ro on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Koko ni atte koko ni atte Sekai ga shiranai hontou no kimi wa Zutto koko ni atte dareka wo matteirun dakke Wasurenaide wasurenaide Kimi no mo wakannai hontou no kimi ga Zutto ima mo zutto koko ni atte Bokura ni wa dekiru yo}} Koko ni oide koko ni oide Yokan dekinai koto mo okoru kedo Zutto saki ni natte minori dattatte omoeru nda Oboete ite obote ite Don dake tsurai toki mo saigo ni wa Motto dekai koe de warau you ni nareru kara Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Wow Wow Wonder Wand Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Lan Wow Wow Wonder Wand Koko ni atte koko ni atte Sekai ga shiranai hontou kimi wa Zutto koko ni atte dareka wo matteirun dakke Oboete ite oboete ite Don dake tsurai toki mo saigo ni wa Motto de kai koe de waraerun da Sā koko ni oide koko ni oide Yokan dekinai koto mo okoru kedo Zutto saki ni natte daijina omoide ni natte iku Wasurenaide wasurenaide Kimi ni mo wakannai hontou no kimi ga Zutto ima mo zutto koko ni atte Asatte ni wa Wow Wow Wonder Wand (x5) Romaji by user Saruhikofushimis. |-| English= It’s here, it’s here The world doesn’t know that you actually Has always been here, waiting for someone Remember and don’t forget Even the true you that you don’t know of indeed Even now, has always been here We just Come here, come forward Even without a hunch, it’ll happen yet I though that it has always been ingather before Remember and bear in mind Even when it’s harsh, because in the end It’s cuz’ you’ll be able to laugh loudly Lan　Lan　Lan, Lan　Lan　Lan,　 Lan　Lan　Lan,　 Wow　Wow　Wonder Wand Lan　Lan　Lan, Lan　Lan　Lan, Lan　Lan　Lan, Wow　Wow　Wonder Wand It’s here, it’s here The world doesn’t know that you actually Has always been here, waiting for someone? Remember and bear in mind Even when it’s harsh, in the end You loudly laughed Come on. Come here, come forward Even without a hunch, it’ll happen yet It has always been an important memory all along Remember and don’t forget Even the true you that you don’t know of indeed Even now, has always been here We the day after tomorrow Wow　Wow　Wonder Wand English translations by sh3ro on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs